To build a life
by margotdavid
Summary: When Howard died so did his daughter but she actually didn't, she just went missing for years now the world knew her by many names: Viper, Shiva, Nyssa. When Bruce comes to the league and finds her, she discovers about her life as Juliana Stark, a life she was no memories off. But what happens when she goes to Gotham with him? All she want is a life but it's about to become crazier
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Presenting Juliana Sophia Stark

 _Here I was in a nice café studio at the early afternoon of what seems like nice summer Californian day when the door opened and the "beauty of the States" appears. That is what us British people like to call her now. Yes, I came a long way to interview Juliana Stark but it was worth it the moment I saw her enter the semi empty place. Dressed in head to toe perfection, nothing that I would expect from the brunette beauty who turns heads everywhere she goes: the peppy style she is so known for made her the young fashionist young girls love to follow. But don't let yourself be fooled by the chocolate curls or the large hazel eyes that show as much green as brown… she can hold in a conversation better than most people- she is after all Howard Stark youngest child._

 _Graduating a year earlier Juliana is very different from her brother who went to MIT with just 14 to that she says "Tony and I don't have any competition about school. Wish one of us like to do our thing and that is what makes us so close." Juliana is more like her mother, instead of spending hours in labs she loves to read good books and learn languages and cultures. "I feel like the world as much to show us, and I have an opportunity to see it, something most people only dream of." That is what helped her pick Oxford next step, a school she frequents for almost a year now. "It came to me naturally; the college offers me everything I want." The English college has one of the best Medicine programs in the world, something Juliana Stark is about to find as soon as the summer end._

 _Yes the stunning beauty wants to be a pediatric. We told you she was intelligent._

 _Attending the best school in America got her perks and she appreciates: during her high school career she was part of the cheerleading team and got medals in gymnastic, something she's been doing since she was 5, was senior class president, valedictorian, and won two times National's with her volleyball team, whom she was team Captain. "I'm very active and competitive, yes I admit it, I like to win, a lot. When I do something I do it to be the best… it might sound to self assure, maybe I am, I'm not perfect." No, she's not and she likes to remind people of that: just this year she was arrested for public expose after a party went wrong and reports claim her fail the drug test but to that she didn't confirm or deny. "I'm still 18, I make mistake just like every other teen." She doesn't deny liking the attention she gets from paparazzi or magazines either. "It has good days and bad days. Yes I like to hear when they say nice things about me, but I also get depress when I hear bad things." Some of those bad things Juliana didn't elaborate are how she is a lot of time branded as a spoiler rich girl, who studied as hard as she parties, the rumors about her possible summer stay at a rehab center when she was just 15 after a reported overdose and the rumors of her promiscuous ways (she is known to be linked to many young starlets and even royal members) making her off and on again relationship of three years news in many magazines most of the times because of suppose cheating rumors on her part. "Like I said good days and bad days." About Oxford she likes to thing as a new beginning, a fresh chapter in her life. "Oxford show me a lot about the world I didn't known. College opens door to many different things, project I want to realize in my life. Things I want to do." About the possibility of following her family legacy she just says. "Right now I want to finish med school." That sure doesn't let the rumors of her constant tensions and fights with her father a rest._

She read the old magazine with a raised eyebrow. The girl on the picture sure does look like her. The same face, the same body hers a little fuller and slightly more muscular, but still the same. However she doesn't remember any of this. She doesn't know these Juliana Stark. She doesn't even remember Oxford, or any familiar member with that name.

"Bruce, I don't understand." Bruce stared at the girl with a short bob hair and in formal league clothes and he knew it was time for her to known the truth.

"You're name is Juliana Stark and you've been declared death for almost 20 years. That article was written a year before your suppose death."

"What? Bruce stop joking about things like this."

"I'm not. You're name is Juliana Stark you were born in September 24, 1968 and you died in a car accident in December 17, 1991. You were 23 at the time. You haven't aged a day Juliana."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Year: 2006

Bruce had no idea how much time has passed since he climbed that mountain and found Henry. He took him personally for training and if there was someone who could teach Bruce all he needed was him. He also starts to known tails of the man and could see he was concern today, since Bruce had manage to defeat him… and in record time.

"What is wrong?"

"I am sorry Bruce, if my mind isn't in this mountain today." He waited a few more minutes as they both shared they food. "My daughter Nyssa, she was been kidnap by one of my enemies and I have yet to find her."

"You're daughter. Wait, I thought you said your wife died."

"She died, many years ago, but after she passed and I grief I found myself in Russia where I meet a beautiful woman and during our nights of passion Nyssa as created but when this man I speak about killed her, I brought my daughter where, she was just 10, so fragile."

"Why don't we go look for her?"

Days After, somewhere in Africa

He fought many man bravely before he found the chambers where Henry daughter was suppose to be. He opened the door and immediately could see someone lying on the bed. He ran to the figure as he saw a very familiar face, images of a night of passion in Milan a couple of years ago flashed into his mind, that soft olive skin, the big almond-shape chocolate eyes that looked much older than her young age, the perfect lips.

"Nyssa." He whispered surprised. The woman he believed was Italian, an orphan like him but not born in the luxury he so she turned into steeling was actually Henry's daughter. How could this be possible? Worst how could he not know?

"You passed the test." The familiar voice said behind as he turned to see his mentor. At the same time Nyssa got up from the bed and nodded at her father, a conversation happening behind them.

"What do you mean test?"

"My father, he needs someone to take over his organization, for years he was been looking for the right man."

"Until my daughter spoke to me about this mysterious detective that she meet in Milan. A man with incredible instincts and fighting skills."

"That is why you came to meet me at the prison." He says to the man who just nodded as he turned to the beautiful woman behind him: she still had curly bob hairstyle and her long lean body was somehow hidden in her large dark grey dress. "I went to that prison to save you of a worst faith. Because I knew you stole that money and gods know what they would have done with you in there."

"Oh my beloved." She says approaching him as she touched his chin. Her accent was now more seductive and no longer Italian, it looked like Serbian but with a bit of Asian as well, he never heard someone spoke like that in his life. "That money always belonged to me."

"And this little performance?"

"Easy, I told Nyssa to let herself be capture, do you really believe my daughter would be able to get capture this easily? She is the greatest member of the league."

"Thank you father." She says like a soldier takes a compliment from a superior, not as a woman who was praised by her father.

"Why me?"

"My daughter loves you." Bruce just stares between the two of them still not knowing what was going on. "And she wishes to marry you but before that you must become an official member of the group. Now I will let you both have some time for yourselves. We leave to Nanda Parbat tomorrow at midday." He says leaving and closing the large door behind him.

"My beloved I feel my father put a lot of pressure on you." Bruce didn't think it was possible for her voice to be more sensual but it looks like it is. "I did not mean to trick you my love." She says putting both hands on his shoulders as he felt her leg touching his with little pressure.

"I am not your love."

"I was once. Those four weeks we spent together in Milan, I held your heart."

"You tricked me into believing you were someone else, someone who understood pain of losing family, not being able to avenge them, but it was all a trick to allow myself to reveal parts of me no one else knew."

"No my beloved. It doesn't matter if my name is Nyssa or Sandra from Milan, I am both. Everything I told you was truth. I never got to avenge my mother when those men came to kill her as I stay looking at her body frozen with fear, the anger than soon came. That was all me. Nyssa. Sandra was just a name." She says as one of her hands travel to his face close to his hair, his hand on her tinny waist when her waist started to appear. The familiar accentuated curves bringing him more flashes of their nights of passion. Eventually he gave into the temptation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Beloved." Nyssa bow to the man as she enter with her father both coming from their training. «Father. You are needed.» she ads this time in Arabic.

«Of course. Your mission on Iraq?»

«A success my father.»

«Anything on the Solder?»

«I don't believe he was present.»

«It's sad another era is about to begging my darling daughter»

«I am going to be told about this era you so much speak about?»

«One day. You contributed for more than you know» They both turn to Bruce who looks confuse about these exchanges. "I will leave you to alone."

"It hope that training with my father was been doing you good my beloved. I am told he's a fine trainer."

"He didn't train you?"

"I grew up in a hard place. We learn to defend ourselves." She says as they walk around the large gardens, her pose was straight and with her hands behind her back, like any other warrior. Bruce could also see she was wearing league armor not her typical long dresses. "When my father came to save me. There was a woman by the name of Sandra Wu-San with impressive martial arts abilities who saved my life. I was personality trained by her when I enter the league. She was the best and I couldn't be more proud and content that she allowed me to learn from her."

"What happened to her?"

"She passed away." She said with her head down.

"I'm sorry you seem to care about her."

"Caring is a term complicated when it comes to our line of work."

"Did you ever love anyone?"

"No I have not. I believe love doesn't allow us to do what it needs to be done, it clouds our judgment."

"It also makes know what we are fighting for. I fight to avenge my parents because I loved them."

"The love I you had for your parents guides your path."

"Something like that. What guides you?"

"Ra's. I follow his orders." She says with a soldier tone, almost like something she repeats to herself constantly.

"But what made you want to be part of the League of Shadows."

"My father. He saved me so I need to serve him and the League."

"You feel like you need to pay a debt."

"This is where I belong." She looked up and saw a two warriors were watching them without even showing any regretful for the invasion of privacy. "My beloved. I must go now." She bows to him and walks inside the building. Bruce kept staring at the guards, something wasn't right.

Months After

She up front next to her father in as the ceremony happened. Bruce Wayne, who is on her father's other side, is about to join the league and tomorrow they would get married. Ra's Al Ghul is seated on a small stage at the head of the room.

Just like every other initiative, ninja places a tray between them, a bottle and a burning candle. Her father places the candle in front of Wayne and hands him a small glass. Ra's Al Ghul begins speaking in a language that was natural to her: Urdu.

"We have purged your fear. You are ready to lead these men. You are ready to become a member of the League of Shadows. Drink." She noticed how Bruce made a face at the strongest of the drink. Yes it was not a pleasant one. "By blowing out this candle you renounce your mortal life. You renounce forever the cities of man. You dedicate your life to solitude." Wayne leans forward to blow out the candle as his eyes fixed with her and she nods showing him that she believed in everything that was being said.

"Where will I be leading these men?" She heard him asks her father.

"You will need them in Gotham."

"You want me to go back to Gotham?" She was confused. Her father didn't told Bruce about Ra's plan? At all?

"You yourself are a victim of Gotham's decay. That is why you came here, and that is why you must go back. You will assume the mantle of your birthright. As Gotham's favored son you will be ideally placed"

"For what?"

"To help us destroy the city." She speaks to him like she was telling him they were going shopping. He can't help but be shocked. That didn't looked like the woman he came to know the last year.

"What?!"

"When Gotham falls, the other cities will follow in short order. Nature's balance will be restored and Man will finally return to solitude."

Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing; he turns to Nyssa as least hoping she would see the wrong in this.

"You can't believe in this."

"The League of Shadows is my home. Ra's Al Ghul showed me the path of justice."

"Ra's Al Ghul has rescued you both from the darkest corner of your own hearts." Henry told them as he hand touched her shoulder and she nodded. Bruce couldn't help but look at her like she was a child. "

"Bruce." Her calm voice made him stare at her and really see her for the first time. The assassin behind the charming woman, a woman who truly believed killing would prevent killing. He looked at her right in the eyes and noticed something for the first time: her green eyes were fake, then suddenly he saw them brown and his mind couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He knew her. Before this, before he 'saved' her. He has seen her face before.

"What he asks in return is obedience. And the courage to do what is necessary." She tells him and for the first time since he meets her, he realized who she truly was.

 _Juliana Sophia Stark_

December 1991

A 10 years old Bruce looks at the TV news as he watched the lady speak, next to him was Rachel whose mother had still yet to come pick her up.

 _"_ _Breaking news. Howard Stark died."_ In the tv a image of the man appeared. Bruce knew about him, everyone did, Howard Stark was one of the richest men in the world. Just like his father was. " _The billionaire, his wife, and daughter were found all death in a car crash."_ Bruce now saw it the family picture: husband, wife, son and daughter. " _Anthony Stark, Howard Stark youngest was not present when the car crashed. No word yet came from the-"_

"That's Juliana Stark." Rachel told him as a picture of a beautiful brunette in a cheerleading uniform appears in the screen. She had curly hair, long legs and a beautiful smile. And she was death. Just like his parents. Only them it was an accident.

2008

 _Impossible._

That was the word on Bruce Wayne's mind as he stared at her with a new light. There she was, not many things were changed about her: while the green contacts, the shorter hair, made her look slightly different, mostly was still there because the woman who was suppose to be in her late 20's didn't looked past 25.

"Juliana."

"Who is Juliana?" She asks confused looking at her father for answers. Henry tried to stay compose but Bruce could see it, the distress in the man's mind, like he was caught.

"You're name is Juliana Stark."

"My name is Nyssa Al Ghul."

"No, it is not." Bruce says and then flicks his sword out smashing the bottle as the candle jump and suddenly flames were spreading across the wooden floor. She saw how everyone was stopped by Ra's as he fought Bruce by himself.

"Who is Juliana Stark?"

"It's the name of a woman that died when you were a kid back in Russia. She was American. You never even set a foot there."

"You're lying. You never let me go on missions to America, that is why, am I her?"

"That is impossible daughter. You would be in your 30's."

"I do not believed you father. I have strange dreams all the time. Like a pass life. Are those dreams true."

"I gave you a home. A propose in life. I saved you."

"You're lying" She says gets her swoard and points it to her father. "What are you hiding from me?" Before she gets a change to say anything more wood falls and she was pretty sure she would be caught by it but arms came around her and pulled her out in time.

"What are you doing?" She screams as Bruce catches her.

"Saving your life."

"My father. Not my father. I don't know. I. Ducard. I can't leave him to die Bruce." He looked her at her and for the first time the always in control and collected woman was a complete mess.

"I will get him." He says picking him up suddenly she saw more ninjas approaching them but she send daggers at the three of them killing them.

Everything around her was fire and death.

Her home had fallen apart.

The worst part: she wasn't even sure if it was her home.

 **A.N. Thank you so much for all your reviews.**


End file.
